


夜奔

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Kudos: 37





	夜奔

_“良夜迢迢，良夜迢迢，_  
_遥瞻残月，暗度重关，奔走荒郊，_  
_身轻不惮路迢遥，_  
_红尘中,误了俺,武陵年少。” *_

“半小时前，是谁亲口说自己到家了？”  
吴磊只把门拉开一人宽，靠在门框上，不急着请外面的人进来，先冲刘昊然按亮手机晃了晃又囫囵塞回口袋里。屏幕上的时间一闪而过，已经是午夜时分。  
“说说吧，怎么还骗人呢。”

刘昊然双手抱着冬天的厚外套只穿着薄薄的衬衣靠在门外的墙壁上，见状伸手去拉吴磊的胳膊，“不骗你，从来不骗你，当时真的到家了，电梯门都打开了。”  
但是又后悔了，眼看着楼层按键的灯灭掉门打开，家门近在咫尺却不愿意迈出去，于是一动不动任由电梯门关上，再返回一楼，走出来，回到车上，倒带一般，终究来了自己想来的地方，见到了心里所想的人。  
吴磊趁今天的机会想讲讲道理，“最近忙得团团转，觉都顾不上睡，你还乱跑。”  
彼此的行程互通，他知晓刘昊然最近几乎每天都在天上飞，大多还是当天往返。早出晚归，披星戴月。刘昊然偷偷摸摸在微信里叫苦不迭——也只敢跟吴磊一个人抱怨两句，换做别人早说他身在福中不知福了。  
吴磊说得最多的就是，快上床，抽空睡会儿，赶紧补个觉。哪里想到刘昊然嘴上说着到家了，也确实是到家门口了，又反悔转身大半夜跑了出来。年轻人，疯得可以。  
刘昊然脑袋有节奏地轻轻嗑在墙上，吴磊说什么他都点头，一副“对对对是是是，您训得有理，可我来都来了，你要拿我怎么办”的样子。

眼看着道理也讲不通，刘昊然压根就什么都懂，但他不听又有什么办法。  
互联网冲浪小能手吴磊问：“诶问你，你知道他们说的‘房子塌了’是什么意思吗？”  
刘昊然想了想答：“好像听过，但具体准确什么意思……这不吴老师成天带我上网，你要是懂我很快也就懂了。”  
“像你今天这样，随随便便头脑发热冲过来，很危险，如果……”吴磊比了一个拍照的手势，“过几天突然热闹了，你打开手机一看，‘噢原来我就是那座房子’，房子本人。”说到最后几个字，吴磊抬了抬刘昊然的下巴。

撇了撇嘴巴，刘昊然拉长声音认错，“最后一次，最后一次了，以后再也不这样了，我们先进去……”说着挤到门口压低声音，“推三阻四，今天是不是不方便，里面藏人了？”  
吴磊站在门框上，原本相仿的身高此刻比刘昊然高出一小截，微垂着眼看人演戏，并且相当配合地变了脸色，“你怎么知道。”  
“好，我这个正室今天捉奸就捉一双。”  
“问题在于，你怎么确定，你是正室。”吴磊一双手郑重其事落在刘昊然两肩。  
刘昊然懵了，一个“我”字出了口，不知道怎么接下去，顿了几秒又理直气壮，“我要进去坐在地上哭，你让我进去，我要进去。”  
听者无意，说者有心，吴磊本来不觉得有什么，刘昊然自己说完愣了愣，两个人面面相觑，刘昊然突然偏过头笑了。  
吴磊推刘昊然的肩膀，“你这人，大半夜不回自己家，跑过来就为了话里有话意有所指地跟我开黄腔，你要进哪儿去？”  
刘昊然不再做无谓的解释，反正大家一起想歪了，索性揽住面前人的腰，做了自吴磊打开门以后他最想做的事——行云流水地将人推进门，毋需回头顺手锁上，将外面的世界彻底关在外面，贴上吴磊的嘴唇吻了起来。  
干燥的、湿润的嘴唇，柔软的、热烈的吻。

漫长缠绵的一吻毕，客厅里没有开灯，所有的光源来自敞开的卧室门。刘昊然又碰了碰吴磊的额头，才在他耳边说，“太想你了。”  
越是被工作填满，越是疲惫越想，大脑停止转动了，思考也停止了，无法瞻前顾后，一根筋轴着，只能做一件事。  
“我知道。”吴磊说，“我也是。”

“吃过晚饭了吗？”吴磊问。  
“吃过了，下了飞机大家一起去吃了日料，然后才各回各家。”  
“顺便喝了一杯。”这句倒不是疑问句了。  
吴磊知道刘昊然以及他身边，大家都爱喝点儿，他们坐下吃饭必配酒，就跟其他人要壶茶点杯饮料一样稀松平常。吴磊还小，尚未品出酒这个东西的好来，好在他用不着强行去附和，刘昊然从未把他归类到“身边人”这一栏，他是他的心上人，是他的情理之中意料之外，不可被抽象概括的一部分。  
刘昊然比了小酒盅的大小，“一点点清酒，最近都太累了，吃饱喝足一沾枕头就睡了。”  
“你也睡了多好，要是没这一出，都睡着多久了。”吴磊摸摸刘昊然的头发。  
“不一样，我不一样，”刘昊然坐在地毯上躺在吴磊怀里摇头，“我有你。”

吴磊从地上站起来，“好，饭也吃过了，跑这一趟食也消了，洗澡睡觉，别消磨了。”  
刘昊然嗯了一声，伸手让吴磊把自己拉起来。  
环顾四周，刘昊然问：“你那狂野的狗呢，我们交流交流，增进一下感情。”  
吴磊示意客厅的角落，狗都睡了，你还没有。

“你先进去，我去拿条浴巾。”  
吴磊把人赶进浴室，打开柜子拿了睡衣和宽大绵软的新浴巾折返。  
淋浴间的玻璃门敞着，水雾从里面播散出来。吴磊倚在门边抱着手臂，毫不避讳地上下打量了一番。  
两个人有一搭没一搭说着话。  
“瘦了。”  
“没吧……”刘昊然摸摸自己肩背，“有吗？”  
“相信我。”吴磊很自信。  
刘昊然问，“自己住的感觉怎么样，是不是特别清净？”  
吴磊搬出来自己住一月有余，当初为了这份自由也算是打斗了一番，力排众议。即将二十岁的人想要做出改变开辟独属于自己的领地再正常不过。吴磊要求不高，找房子也不要多大，交通便利，周围配套设施齐全，安全私密就好。下定决心之后，雷厉风行两天就从原来的家里搬出来。再见刘昊然的时候特别骄傲地往他手心里放了把备用钥匙，说是要他帮忙保管。  
虽然现在到处是密码、指纹，但实实在在的东西带来的仪式感无可取代，尤其对于吴磊来说，更是一种真正的成人仪式。

“舒心。以前还顾虑自己不进厨房不会做饭，现在被拉到大西北磨砺一番，简单的饭也会做了……你吃过油泼面吗，就是面煮好以后捞进碗里放上调料，油烧热泼上去嘶啦一声，太爽了。我会做那个，特别简单又好吃。”  
“我是北方人，邻省特色，能没吃过那个吗。”  
“也是喔。”吴磊反应过来。

“好好享受来之不易的独居时光，再过几年我们住在一起，多多少少和以前就不一样了。”  
“看不出来，想这么远。”吴磊挑了挑眉毛。  
刘昊然转身关了水，接过吴磊递来的浴巾，“当然，凡事想远一点没坏处，尤其是在我们的事上。”  
吴磊没有说话若有所思地点点头。

“快来，”吴磊坐在床边拍拍枕头，“世界上最舒服的床。”  
刘昊然掀开被角躺了进去，半靠在床头，长长叹了口气，“眼泪都要掉下来了。”  
见刘昊然上床了，吴磊大功告成般起身，“你先睡，我还不到睡觉时间，出去再玩会儿。”  
“你的快乐电竞夜未免太长了，不让玩了，跟我一起睡。”刘昊然从羽绒被子里伸出手拽住吴磊不让他走。  
吴磊商量，“就半个小时，等你睡着了我进来。我在这儿你不好好睡觉总想跟我说话。”  
“我睡不着，耳鸣，不舒服。”刘昊然迂回战术，指指自己的耳朵卖起了乖。他特别会这一套。  
吴磊坐下来，他也没什么好法子，只能捏了捏刘昊然的耳朵。刘昊然的耳垂软软的手感很好，不由得想起小时候听长辈说耳朵软的男人惧内，吴磊心里发笑，表面上喜怒不形于色，只是靠近补上一个吻。  
要撤开的时候，刘昊然把人拉回来，抱怨道：“小气鬼，就一下。”

无济于事的吻从耳畔开始，像小小的酸酸甜甜的水果，一颗一颗落在皮肤上，带着安抚和慰藉，慢慢变得连绵，四目相对的时候，空气中无数看不见的隐形的线勾缠在一起，亲吻辗转于唇齿，流连颈项，最后蔓延到全身各处，泛着汁水四溢的情欲。  
吴磊的呼吸乱哄哄的，他贴在刘昊然耳边，“我帮你，弄完你乖乖睡觉好不好？”  
没有不答应的道理，吴磊也知道刘昊然绝无拒绝的可能，不等他出声，自顾自向下去了。

卧室里落地窗帘拉起的角落，地上放着一盏球形月亮灯。唯一的灯，黄澄澄的，亮在冬夜里。在几个相当寂寞的晚上，吴磊从外面工作回来，和衣躺在床上盯着天花板一动不动时，只有这盏月亮灯在角落里发着光，他想，还好我还有月亮。  
新家没花太多心思，只有灯要黄姓艺术家手工制作，足足等了一个月。此时此刻，此情此景，吴磊抽空分神想，这样的等待实在太值得了。  
能和刘昊然有这样美好的晚上，在柔柔暗暗的光里靠在一起肌肤相贴，哪怕一个小时，十分钟，都值得。  
刘昊然闭上了眼睛，喉结上下滑动，触觉变得格外灵敏，他感受到吴磊湿漉漉的唇舌滑过他的胸口，在下腹停留，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在那里，舌尖打着圈舔得四处湿湿痒痒的。吴磊热烘烘的呼吸打在小腹，他对自己的敏感处了如指掌，知道怎么才能既让人爽到又不浪费时间在隔靴搔痒上。  
含进去的时候，刘昊然很明显地喉间溢出一声低喘，快感火速在身体里横冲直撞起来，调整了几次呼吸，探手下来掌心滑过吴磊的侧脸，指腹摩挲面前野心勃勃的青年的下巴，必要的时候还得阻止他更鲁莽的深吞。  
“别急……慢慢来。”  
“再慢天要亮了。”可惜吴磊嘴巴占着没能说出口，只好在刘昊然扣住他的下巴抚摸他头发的时候反握住他的手指。他的回应是肌肤之间的触碰摩挲，是火热的口腔包裹吮吸和柔软的舌头在冠状沟的缝隙里灵活地来回舔舐。在刘昊然克制住扣着他的后脑勺向更深处操的欲望，转而用指尖轻轻敲打他后颈突出的骨头时，主动吞得更深，直抵到喉头。  
反复几次以后，吴磊把嘴里硬邦邦的东西吐出来，抬头冲刘昊然提要求，“别忍了，我嘴巴都酸了。”  
情潮肆虐的时刻，周围一切连同吴磊的眼睛，到处都是湿的，说出的话也带着濛濛的水汽。  
垂着眼睛和吴磊视线相交的时候，刘昊然感受到自己的心脏在胸腔里跳动得比先前更厉害了。  
“上来。”他握住吴磊手臂的外侧。  
感受到手臂上的力量，吴磊撑起身体，挪到刘昊然身边，搂住面前人的脖子，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，下唇立刻被咬住，又吮又啃的。  
勉强没有被亲昏了头，吴磊还记得照顾下面，握在手里上下套弄，“……你喜欢哪里，射在哪里都可以。”  
“我喜欢你。”刘昊然低头在吴磊肩膀上不轻不重地咬了一口，满意地摸摸自己留下的牙印，用不了多久它们会消失地无影无踪。  
吴磊很轻地笑了一声，“让我看看你有多喜欢我。”说着暂且分开相贴合的身体，重新回到刘昊然的下腹。  
这次没花什么功夫，深深浅浅吮吸几次，刘昊然的快感本身也即将抵达临界点，要回主动权，钳着吴磊的下巴往进顶了两次，终于射了。紧绷了瞬间的身体松弛下来，重重向后靠在床头的软包。  
吴磊没有马上起来，转而用侧脸贴着刘昊然的小腹，静静趴着，刘昊然透过起伏的背脊看到他凌乱的呼吸。  
高潮余韵里的人说话懒懒的，声音也拖长了，拍拍吴磊的头顶，“过来抱抱。”  
“不要，”吴磊抬起头，下巴撑在刘昊然身上，“你以后晚上不要来了，伺候不动了，我好累。”  
嘴巴酸，下巴酸，手也酸，还要被咬上几口。

说完话吴磊慢慢坐起来，坐在刘昊然腿间揩了一把下巴，撑着刘昊然支起的一边膝盖，打算下床去。  
刘昊然反应过来了，眼疾手快，抓住吴磊睡裤抽绳的一头，吴磊下意识按住另一头，生怕刘昊然给他全部抽出来。以往的经验告诉他这东西抽出来容易穿回去是另一回事。  
“松手！”  
“你过来我就松开，不然……”刘昊然手上使劲，大有不过来就要用蛮力拉的架势。  
吴磊翻了翻眼睛，不情愿地直起身体，护着裤腰在床上膝行两步凑到刘昊然跟前。  
刘昊然隔着睡裤一摸，明白了为什么刚开始的时候，吴磊突然愣了一下抬头看了自己一眼。  
裤子里的性器硬了个十足，完全不是普通的半勃状态。  
“你就这么一直硬着？”  
刚含进去的时候吴磊自己也迅速有了反应，且越来越兴奋，渗出来的腺液沾湿了一片。  
“对……”  
“哪儿都别去。”  
刘昊然拨开吴磊的手，拉下睡裤的同时连着内裤一齐扯下来。  
“高度正好，就保持这个姿势，可千万别腿软啊。”

吴磊的膝盖用力跪下去，四周床垫下陷了小小的一圈，刘昊然就从吴磊的膝盖摸起，绕过腿弯，一路向上，脱下裤子以后肉肉的大腿——平常穿衣服的时候全然看不出来——在他手上任意揉捏，手感特别好。  
“别摸了，要互帮互助就快点。”吴磊催促道。  
“男人快可不是什么好事儿，还是慢点好。”话是这么说，刘昊然毫不迟疑地吃进喂到嘴边的，年轻男孩性致盎然的阴茎。  
吴磊硬了有好一阵子，又被挑逗了几次三番，在被口腔包裹的瞬间身体抖了一下，射精的欲望直直冲上了头，咬着嘴唇忍了几忍才没有丢盔弃甲。  
即使看不到表情，刘昊然也理所当然感受到了吴磊的挣扎，颇有成就感地笑了笑，立马收到了吴磊的报复，恶意的一顶。刘昊然拍拍吴磊的屁股，抚慰情绪，要他放松下来。  
一边耐着性子吞吃，一边手掌上下游走在吴磊的大腿、屁股和他用两只手几乎就能圈起来的一把腰上。  
吴磊感觉到刘昊然似乎在试探，几次徘徊在股缝入口，按住作乱的手，喘匀一口气才说，“不行……今晚不行……”  
他们一直有着“好不容易上本垒搞一次，一定要搞够本儿”的共同理念，持久的扩张做足前戏，不要钱一样用很多很多润滑，开荤了必然是一副年少不知精子贵的样子。所以今晚如果不坚持一下，实打实不用睡了。  
比起吴磊的直奔主题，刘昊然做得更加耐心，从根部到顶端，细细把每一处照顾到，小口小口地吞吐，舔到哪里碰到敏感的地方了，就在一处反复耕耘。  
直到吴磊受不住了，腿上发抖撑不住身体，单手扶在刘昊然身后的床头，另一只还顾及摸刘昊然的脸，呼吸急促，声音也变了，哼叫变得更哑更黏。  
刘昊然用手指在吴磊大腿内侧徘徊，配合着吞吐的节奏刮擦过会阴，蓄势待发的人顿时到了顶点。

吴磊的腰和腿彻底失去力气，再也不能支撑身体维持原本的姿势，软趴趴地滑了下来，落入刘昊然怀里，将脸埋进他的肩颈。  
刘昊然轻轻拍着吴磊的背，安抚他，在射精过后强烈的虚空感袭来的时候抱紧他。  
天上地下，他唯一的宝贝，唯一想要共同携手走向将来的人。

回到卫生间又刷了一遍牙，吴磊也不想着再去快乐电竞了，吐掉嘴里最后一口水，从洗漱台前直起腰来，向后靠在刘昊然身上，枕在刘昊然肩膀上，冲着镜子里的两个人笑。  
刘昊然一手揽着吴磊的腰，另一只手拿起毛巾给吴磊擦下巴的水滴和嘴角的牙膏沫。  
“脏。”  
吴磊的视线从镜子里收回，侧头看刘昊然，“哪里脏，我先说我反正乐在其中从来没觉得脏。”  
刘昊然没有接话，亲了亲吴磊的下巴。

躺回床上，入睡变得容易多了，刘昊然迷迷糊糊抗议了一句“我不想背对着你……”  
吴磊反驳的话“对着一张这么帅的脸能睡好吗”还没说完，发现刘昊然身体舒展成放松的姿势睡着了。  
家里温度宜人，他还是不由自主地把被子给刘昊然向上拉了拉，直到盖住肩膀。

一觉沉沉睡下去，夜里再没有醒来，早上放在枕头中间刘昊然的手机震动了两声，吴磊灵敏地醒了摸过拿在手里。  
接起电话抢先出声，“是我，他在我家。”  
“怎么在你那儿？”  
电话那边也很意外，昨晚明明是把人安全送到的，怎么一转眼就跑不见了，现在的年轻人到底有多少精力可以挥霍，在如此密集的工作安排中还能挤出时间用来私会。令人费解。  
“这得问他自己了。”吴磊瞟了一眼躺在身旁的人，接电话的动静吵到了刘昊然，动了动，有醒来的迹象。

电话挂了，刘昊然睁开眼睛瘦削的身体缠上来，搂住吴磊，上上下下摸了一通。  
“睡好了吗？”吴磊问。  
“神清气爽。”时间虽短，胜在质量高。  
“现在这个时间不堵车，用不了多久就过来了，快去收拾一下。”  
刘昊然坐起来，推推还躺着的吴磊，“给我找件衣服，换下来的不想再穿了。”  
“求我。”吴磊不想动。  
这简单，刘昊然没有一秒钟犹豫，“我求你。”  
吴磊无语，怎么就一点办法都没有。

刘昊然在里面洗漱，吴磊站在衣柜前提高声音问：“穿什么？毛衣还是衬衣？”  
“衬衣衬衣。”刘昊然想都没想就答，“我怕静电。”  
吴磊挑出件浅色的衬衣，放在眼前观察了一下，很基础款，没有什么特别的图案花纹也不是什么定制，很安全的一件衣服。  
点点头，就它了，吴磊转身把衣服放在床上。  
刘昊然出来以后换上，边扣扣子边满意地说道，“咱俩确实可以换着穿衣服，基本上大小差不多。”  
说着手腕向上递给吴磊。  
吴磊从床边站起来，给刘昊然系左右手的袖扣，动作无比自然，不忘抱怨，“你快把以前穿走的衣服给我送回来，我本来衬衣不算多，全让你穿走了。”  
刘昊然脸皮厚，“我换下来的你放洗衣机里搅一搅，不就有新衣服了。”  
吴磊拉开卧室门，顺手从背后推了一把刘昊然，“出去。”

狗比人醒得早，一听见响动蹭地站起来了，冲着吴磊奔了过来。  
“早啊，北。”刘昊然跟吴磊新收养的狗打招呼，也不管对方是不是搭理他。  
刘昊然回忆了一下，好像昨晚就没搭理他，他们进门以后干柴烈火亲亲我我，北也只是从狗窝里站起来看了看，短暂地醒了一下。

刘昊然想起吴磊还在上映的电影里的情节，想起吴磊特别喜欢的那条大狗，突然生出好奇心来，决定自己也试试，以身犯险。  
他转头当着北的面，特别夸张地亲了一口吴磊，吧唧一声都亲出响来了。  
“看，我亲他了。”  
说实话吴磊也有点好奇，观察起了自己新伙伴的反应。

电影毕竟是电影，电影很美好现实很现实，刘昊然和吴磊一起从狗的脸上收到了一个极为明显的白眼。  
北翻了一个白眼，绕着吴磊和刘昊然的小腿走了一圈默默离开了。  
留下两个自讨没趣的大人大清早嘻嘻哈哈笑作一团。

“失落吧。”  
“如果能追着你咬出三条街我得多开心，可惜可惜。”吴磊摇着头连说两个可惜。

放在鞋柜上的手机响了，刘昊然恰巧刚换好了鞋。  
“今天飞吗？”刘昊然问完又自己吐槽，“……听起来怎么像在航空公司上班。”  
“飞，一个往返，晚上回来，应该挺晚的了。”吴磊说话的时候习惯性摸摸脖子。  
刘昊然这时候才生出点愧意来，推开门的时候转过身，“我忘记你今天有工作了，早知道不来了，还让你也起这么早。”简直越说越后悔。  
吴磊站在门框上抱着手臂，和昨晚一模一样的场景，重现在眼前。  
在一起的时间总是短暂，短到他生出一种幻觉，仿佛刘昊然刚刚敲开他的门，而不是即将离开。  
吴磊张开手臂抱住刘昊然，分外依恋地将整个人埋进刘昊然怀中。  
“不，你可能想像不到我有多开心。”  
“我希望你一直对我这么毫无保留，我永远是你最特别的。”  
最特别的什么都好。

_*开头引用昆曲唱词《林冲夜奔》_


End file.
